eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough
Overview The detailed walkthrough consists: *Expert Difficulty with NOTHING carried over. It will include NG+ content. *As spoiler free as possible when it comes to Lore side of things. *Focused strictly on gameplay. This means completion of Combat and Friendship related Quests. *Focused on recruiting every single character including Abeloos. *Because Abeloos will be recruited, his ending will be chosen. NG+ Stuff *Overkill and any NG+ abilities will not be learned until the main story's final boss is defeated. *Any NG+ events will be disregarded until the main story's final boss is defeated. Note: This will be a long project as the game is being treated as new from a dialogue and a gameplay standpoint (All dialogues will be re-read again). Prologue Refer to Prologue walkthrough. Summary Chart Note: Alicia's rape scene was witnessed. Quest 黒狐岩 is possible at Level 26 but not worth the effort to do at this time and will be revisited later. 光の正体 is easy if you choose the alternative route to save Alicia, therefore not seeing her raping scene. If the normal route is selected, it requires a lot of escaping battles, but can be completed. Stats at the end of Chapter Chapter 1 After all the dialogues have been completed (except for Eushully-chan), proceed into the mines. There are no new quests that can be obtained at this time. When you enter the Kadora Mines B1, there are three paths and two chests that can be obtained at this point. Move forward to the end and speak to the Guard, which we will help him later. The left path contains an elevator and a route that is being blocked by a purple barrier. Both of these cannot be accessed until later. Move the right path, and near the end of the hallway, there is another intersection. The guard will warn you that there is a monster blocking the path. This monster is optional, and we are going to kill it. Earthman Battle: There are two battles. *First battle consists of 5 blue slimes that can be easily wiped out by Celica's normal attacks. It is recommended to finish the last one using a normal attack. *The second battle consists of the Earthman along with 3 blue slimes that were seen in the previous comment. The Earthman will start casting 痺震 and it is a 28 second cast. If this ability hits you, it is game over as it is a 1-shot. But since the monster is Earth element, if you trained Celica's second lightning attack, he can kill the Earthman 1-shot before it completes its cast. That is why it is recommended to finish the last slime using a normal attack in the previous battle. Once the battle is out of the way, I chose to leave the dungeon for the reasons listed: Recover MP/TP; Recover Goddess Gauge if you didn't; start the event with Cowra, who opens up events with Alicia. Once you go back into B1, the room where the Earthman resided contains a chest (Two sellable items). Head down to B2. When heading down to B2, simply proceed to loot the two chests near the room. The two chests further down is inaccessible at this time as it is locked by a Green Door. If you have not recruited Mirumo yet by rejecting Yoruma's request, you will encounter her shown on the picture on the right. She will join you automatically. It is strongly recommended to unlock the two function abilities for Mirano immediately as it will display treasure chests not looted on the map. Moving forward, loot all the chests on the way, and you will encounter a recovery point and an event in the middle of the map. Once the event is finished, continue to loot all the available chests and one of them will be a weapon (Cutlass) that is an upgrade for Celica as well as ability 'Oni Slayer' (+Damage to Orc units). Move up, and the guard will warn you of the Orcs up ahead. Every single fixed encounter can be easily handled on Expert Difficulty by using the first trained 3x3 area Lightning attack, and physical normal attacks with the new equipped weapon. Head back to the recovery point if MP is an issue, and skip random battles if necessary. Head down to B3 once all the Orcs are taken care of. The Orcs will also drop a Fire Element Sword for Celica that is extremely useful for Spirit defense type units in B3. Once you head down to B3, you will encounter a short quick scene. Lefin and Revia will join you very shortly. However, if you leave the dungeon, or simply try to head back to B2, they will leave the party. You can abuse this as they join the party again with full HP/TP/MP. Revia will be extremely useful here as her Holy Magic only costs 6 MP, is 3x3 area, and can 1-shot Spirit type unit enemies. Put Lefin at the front, Celica and Revia at the back if this hasn't been done already. Also, make sure you unlock the 'Street' function (Shown on the right for 10 points) for Levia as that will open additional quests. Now it is the best time to revisit all town events and go into the dungeon and out repeatedly. Head to the iron door, and you will notice you cannot open it. Simply move Celica to the wall where there is a small crack, and Lefin will carry Celica to the other side to open the door. Now you are free to explore the entire floor, proceed to loot all the chests nearby as they are direct upgrades for Revia and Lefin. Monsters can drop a sword that is an upgrade for Refin that is better than the one contained in the chest. Moving into the map, the following places are inaccessible (Will be accessible in Chapter 2) at this time: *A big door that is locked that leads to another 'place'. *The hallway that contains an angel statue on each side. *Touch the small glowing light on the Water tank will do nothing at this time as it is broken. Near the end of the map, there is a recovery point. As soon as you enter the little hallway past it, a sudden boss battle will take place, shown on the right. Chapter 1 End Boss: Latina (Current Celica level cap 32). Once Latina is beaten, her portrait is unlocked, which provides +3 to level cap. Battle 1: A Simple battle consists between 3-5 Spirit type mobs. This is easily handled by Revia. Conserve Celica's mana for Latina and Refin can do whatever. Battle 2: Latina, 3 Spirit type mobs, 2 Water type of mobs. While not really a big deal, but the Spirit Type mob has the ability to cast an AOE charm effect that can charm a character for 20 seconds. Latina isn't a really hard boss, but rather annoying. The fight can be long depending on the level of the characters and what functions are unlocked. Another reason is a combination of her high magical defense, high self-evasive buff, and physical weapons and attacks generally do not work well because of her 'Spirit' type defense element. Her full abilities are as follows: *4 second cast / 3 second delay: An evasive self-buff that lasts for 200 seconds. It can be reapplied once it fades. *6 second cast / 8 second delay: 1x1 Single target Charm Attack. If it succeeds, the affected player will be charmed for up to 20 seconds. *11 second cast / 6 second delay: 1x1 Single target physical attack that does 200 damage. *'12 second cast / 5 second delay: (Deadly) 5x5 Instant Death Attack. Only does it when she's low on health (~ Less than 30% Health)' Summary of Events: Combat quests will not be completed until Valefor is recruited after unlocking her thief function abilities. The only exception is that if it needs to be done within a certain period of time. Stats at the end of the Chapter (Taken before engaging Latina) }}|<<>>]] |} /